The present invention relates to a system for controlling the supply of hot water and pertains particularly to a multiple mode programmable hot water system.
The abundance of low cost sources of energy and fuel in the past has resulted in the development of wasteful habits and energy utilizing sytems. For example, most structures in the United States have hot water systems that provide an almost unlimited instantaneous supply of hot water on demand. Such systems utilize an enormous amount of energy in maintaining the supply of hot water at times when such supply is not required. This results in enormous waste of fuel and energy.
The typical hot water heater in use today is usually either gas or electrical and operates to maintain the hot water in the hot water tank at a predetermined minimum temperature at all times throughout the day and night. Such systems also in the past have been rated on a recovery basis, meaning the ability to maintain or quickly recover the maximum supply of water. This results in an unnecessary waste of energy.
While it is difficult to program the hot water system to provide hot water only at times needed, I have developed a system that overcomes most of the problems associated therewith and provides not only maximum savings and energy, but maximum convenience to the user. This system is based on a number of factors including the realization that the typical water heater today utilizes a pilot light that under normal circumstances wherein the heater is located within a structure provides and maintains the water in the water heater tank at a temperature that is capable of supplying a major part of the demands for hot water within. The usual hot water heater, however, that is gas operated, typically maintains the water temperature in the tank at a level that may be higher than necessary for normal use and in order to accomplish this frequently turns on during the day to maintain the predetermined level of temperature.
The typical electrical hot water heater operates in a somewhat similar manner with some units having heaters that operate full on and full off with others having heaters that function at high and low states.
I have devised a system that is capable of controlling either the gas powered hot water heater or the electrically powered hot water heater and provides maximum convenience as well as maximum savings in energy and fuel.